Of Crashes and Phone Calls
by RedVengance
Summary: Short story of Shizuo getting a phone call as Izaya's emergency contact. Shizaya, worried Shizuo, one curse word...idk what else to put here.


**Red: So the impriation I fot for this came from a phone call I did get from my Mother... Yeah, not fun... BUT everything is alright!**

 **I wish I owned durarara, and many other animes but I dont.**

~|_X_|`

"Hey."

"Hey, who's this?"

"Shinjuku Hospital. We are calling to inform you that Orihara, Izaya is here with us."

The cigarette fell from his fingers.

Their relationship was weird. They had traded things over a coffee shop table years ago. Three shirts, a jacket, tooth brush, boxers, pants, and a pair of shoes. They sat side by side at a government desk officially signing each other their lives. Their hatred so deep, they could never be apart. And once, only once did they ever kiss.

"He was hit by a car while riding a motorcycle." The female voice continued and the sound of papers could be heard, along with the distant yelling in the ER." You were listed as his emergency contact, right Mr. Heiwajima?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Alright, well he is here being checked over, we will keep you update, or would you like to come over now to see him?"

"I-I'll come over." Shizuo said quickly and turned looking to Tom who had given him a moment to answer his phone.

Tom mouthed, 'Who is it?' And was a bit annoyed that his bodyguard wasn't really body guarding at the moment.

"Shinjuku Hospital." Shizuo said and hung up after the female did." I got to go Tom, sorry."

"Oh, alright." Tom waved, he knew Shizuo only left work early for two reasons Izaya, and if someone he knew was injured, both he didn't know involved a certain info broker at the moment.

Shizuo walked and called up Shinra taking the duty of spreading the word to his friends himself. "Shinra..." he says when the doctor picked up the phone.

"I haven't heard anything from Celty!" Shinra whined," not even a text. Please tell me-"

"Izaya is in the hospital."

"Oh... Why?" The pout could be heard through the phone, but for once didn't bring even the slightest of smiles to the blond's face.

"He was hit by a car while on the motorcycle. I'm sure Celty was with him..." Shizuo says grimly, he felt his stomach sink at the silence and heard a deep in take of breath.

"O-Ok... Do you know if he was conscious?"

"No..."

Shinra was silent a little longer," what about the bike?"

"I don't know what happened Shinra."

"Are y-"

"I'm heading over to the hospital now." Shizuo spoke and looked up at the cross walk judging the time and stepping onto the road anyway. He wanted to get there as fast as he could.

"I'll be by once I get in contact with Celty. She can't go to the hospital and probably had to flee the scene before EMTs arrived." Shinra spoke trying to stay calm, though he was worried sick for Izaya.

The beast kept walking and flicked his phone out again needing to stop thinking the worst. The raven may be an annoying bastard, but even he was not invincible. He cut himself, tripped, fell down and up stairs, got nosebleeds, colds, flues, and even the cold shoulder when- Shizuo blushed thinking about it.

He took a few more deep breaths and paused, groaning to himself and pressed send on another number.

"Hello~" The voice sang and Shizuo grimaced.

"Mairu." He says and pulled away hearing a slight scream," yes yes yes, it's me... No, Kasuka doesn't want to meet you." He sighs," listen. Izaya was hit by a car."

Silence, the screaming stopping instantly.

"Iza-nii... Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"He was on a motorcycle and was hit." Shizuo spoke and heard Kururi in the back round making her own broken sentences wondering why her sister had gone all quite.

"Oh my god..." Mairu said softly and sounded upset which made Shizuo cringe a bit.

"I'm sure fle-Izaya will be fine. I was just calling since you guys are family." He says trying to sound a little more optimistic, though his heart pounded in his chest. The streets seemed too full of people, and he wished greedily that the city wasn't so big.

"Why did they call you and not us?"

Shizuo shrugged even though she couldn't see it,"...I'm his emergency contact number." He answered, and before she could respond he interrupted."I'll keep you posted when I get to the hospital." He hung up swiftly and ran a hand through his hair."Damn it Izaya..." He mutters and itched for a cigarette. He moved more and decided to call one more person.

"Yo, Shizuo." Kadota answers his phone.

"Hey..."

"What's up?"

"Izaya."

There was a pause and some laughter in the back, followed by the sound of Erika talking about the BL she was reading. She had put the phone on speaker and was giggling,"What's going on this time?"

"He was on a motorcycle," Shizuo took a breath and it seemed Kadota understood, the van's noises silencing on the line." He was hit by a car."

"Oh my god..." Erika's voice says softly followed by the others cursing slightly.

Kadota got back on the line, taking it off speaker which Erika had put on." Is he alright?"

"No idea..."

"Are you alright?"

"...No idea..."

Another long tense pause," it's Izaya, he's gonna be fine." Kadota said confidently," you know how he is. He's been hit by you vending machines for years."

"I know... But..."

"I know a car isn't a vending machine, but I'm positive he'll be alright."

Shizuo couldn't respond and gulped, his stomach sinking lower and lower. A black void almost filling his gut as his worry was taking over."Fuck..." he sighs," this bastard."

"Why'd they call you?"

"I'm his emergency contact." Shizuo says softly and clenched his hand seeing the signs into Shinjuku. He crossed the border and got himself a train ticket quickly while Kadota processed that fact.

"You do know... That's what... families, and...Married people do, right?"

"It was his idea." Shizuo spoke calmly, and sat on the tough train seat away from the other people."... he said what better way to keep track of each other... After all, he's my kill, and I'm his." He felt a bit ticked suddenly," and no one else is allowed to hurt him but me..."

"He's gonna be fine, keep me posted." The other male said calmly, his tone trying to be supportive of the brute."Try not to think of the worst." He offered and suddenly Erika's shouting could be heard.

Shizuo pulled his phone away from his ear and caught vague, "he's gonna be worried!"," Telling him that will make him only think of the worst!"," What if Iza-Iza really is hurt!".

He hung up and sighed, another bubble of worry filling him up. His chest hurting, and he felt like he couldn't stand. He wished the train would never get to it's location. He didn't know if he could bare it, seeing Izaya laying in the hospital bed.' _What if he dies?'_ His thoughts went quickly to that. He tried it. Tried to imagine a world without the raven.

Celty with her head, Shinra having to deal with the idea that Celty will leave him for her real home. ' _Maybe he would go with her?_ ' Shizuo thought and could imagine them together in a greener land. He thought about Kadota and the van gang. ' _Kadota would be upset for a while but get over it... Erika... Is Erika, she'd write about it and cry_.' The blond stood as the train stopped and got off.

' _Simon might be a little upset...'_ He thought, _'... Mairu and Kururi...'_ The blond paused, his heart clenching tightly.

[Almost there-Shizuo] He sent quickly to the Orihara sisters. He didn't want to think about them without their brother, they needed him just as much as Izaya needed humans, and just as much as Izaya needed the monster.

Shizuo saw the hospital up ahead and felt his phone go off.

[I'm alive, my phone isn't really working but if this gets through let Shinra know I'm walking home.- Celty]

He sighed and sent the message to Shinra and looked around seeing a scene on a nearby road. There were a few cop cars and a black motorcycle that was crushed a bit being taken away by a flat bed truck. There was blood on the ground that made Shizuo's gut churn and he hurried back to the main road and made his way to the hospital.

Nervously, he entered.

 _'If he's going to die, I will be there. If he's paralyzed, I will help him. I know he's my enemy but... I cannot live without him.'_ He thought to himself without really noticing.

"Hello." The person at the counter greets.

"I'm looking for Orihara, Izaya." Shizuo says a it grim, preparing for the worst in his mind.

"Ok.. Room 167." She says with a smile and gave his quick directions to the ER and what room that was.

Shizuo thanked her and left to go see his raven.

There was only a curtain between them and Shizuo was not nervous. He clenched his hands tightly and took a deep breath before sliding it open.

His eyes went wide.

"Ouch... OOOuuucccHH." The raven whines as the doctor wrapped a gash on his leg." Damn that car... Who the hell runs into a motorcycle when the light is red?" He pouts and looked perfectly fine. His hair was messed up, and he had slight bruising under his chin where the helmet strap had been. The relief that washed over Shizuo was unbelievable and he stood there stunned for a long time before being noticed. "Ne, Shizu-chan~" Izaya says brightly with his trolling smirk.

"Flea..." Shizuo responds, but not out of loathing. More like using the insult as a pet nick name.

"I told them not to call you." Izaya sighs and winced again turning his head side to side." Whiplash is gonna be a bitch..." He mutters and pouts looking up at the blond like a kitten." I'm not gonna be able to go to Ikebukuro for a while..."

"Good." Shizuo says and sat in the chair by the bed."Maybe there'll be some needed peace."

"Hahaha..." Izaya pouts again and smirked, shifting off the bed to sit in Shizuo's lap." I can't walk due to the injury."

"Ok..." Shizuo says and looked up at the doctor who came in with pain meds and a few rules. He texted everyone he had called about Izaya's condtion, and got a lot of texts backs of 'Thank g..'. It made him smirk slightly to think that such an annoying, and evil bastard some how did have people who cared. And he sighed, since he did care a lot about the other.

"He's gonna have bad whip lash from falling off the bike. The foot spike went into the inside of his leg so no weight on that for at least two weeks. And he has a very very mild concussion." The doctor says and handed over the clip board for Shizuo to sign out.

"Right..." The blond says and stood picking up the informant with him." Is that all?" He got a nod in return and walked towards the exit, Izaya suddenly speechless.

"...I just realized..." The raven said about half way to his apartment,"... that you could of walked out without me.." He says, meaning that he could of died from the accident.

"Yeah."

There wasn't much else to say between them. When they got to the lobby Izaya muttered the code and Shizuo brought them up to the huge apartment."... Want to hang around a bit?" Izaya asks since it wasn't a good idea for him to be alone when injured like this. He needed to be on the move and not being able to even stand was not going to be a good thing."Stay the night?"

"My stuff still here?" Shizuo asks and got a nod and a wince. He put a hand on Izaya's shoulder gently and helped him lay down without hurting his neck. Their faces getting too close for comfort, but when Shizuo was going to pull away there was a pause. Ruby eyes met ember ones, and it was a sin their lips never touched.

"Upstairs, third door on the left." Izaya says and watched the other go. He groaned slightly as the pain came on but smiled. He had Shizuo, his enemy to help him through this.

The blond came back and finally leaned down capturing sweet yet bitter lips. A warm sensation filling his soul suddenly, and making them both blush ever so slightly.

"It's about time Shizu-chan." Izaya purrs and smiles pissing off the brute a bit but shifting to let him sit close by. A glittering suddenly caught his eyes, and a kind smile came across his features again as his own left hand had the same vow.

Their relationship was weird. They traded things over a coffee shop table. Three shirts, a jacket, tooth brush, boxers, pants, and a pair of shoes, and lastly rings. They sat side by side at a government desk officially signing each other their lives. Their hatred so deep, they could never be apart.

And only once had they looked into each other's eyes and said precious words. And took a vow to never leave the other. To hold each other dear and precious, until death they parted.

And only once did they ever kiss.

Well... Now it was twice.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Please for the love of everything yaoi related, when you are driving and the light turns green... WAIT FOR THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF YOU TO GO!**

 **Seriously,... Father of mine was hit by a car by some lady who didn't wait for him to take his foot off of the ground when the light turned green.**

 **But, he's alright and the bike is smashed... But, high spirits are back already so here's this little fic~**

 **If you want me to continue maybe with a spin off where Shizuo is taking care of Izaya( falling in love during the affair of course, even though they're married so~~~~~) Review!**


End file.
